Cherish
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Slash: Aragorn x Elrond, Aragorn x Arwen (book) - As the father and daughter say their goodbyes in the night, Elessar king of Gondor confesses to Frodo one story that has never made it to the Red Book of Westmarch.


Cherish

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien © and his heirs. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Slash; please don't read if you don't like this. The back button and the close button were created for obvious reasons. If you don't know how to use them, you are an unfortunate retard, as flamers are considered retards in the society of mankind.

Plot Cockroach: LOTR, the Return of the King, was a lot better than the second part of the movie. We found it touching, actually. I don't know why, but I do think Peter Jackson wrapped it up well enough, although I AM mad at him for kicking out my favorite twins, and for giving everyone the impression that my favorite lord Elrond is a Meany… And where's my Glorfindel my beautiful Glorfindel? I hope any extended versions will have the adorable twins. ^___^ *Hoping*

Anyway, this movie has oddly gotten Windy to write on LOTR once more! I think I last wrote one in fall… early fall, about last year. *Smacks head* But we've managed to gather lots of skills, so we hope this one will be somewhat conceivable! Without much ado, we go! Fwees!

Pairing: Aragorn x Elrond, Aragorn x Arwen (book)

Summary: As the father and daughter say their goodbyes in the night, Elessar king of Gondor confesses to Frodo one story that has never made it to the Red Book of Westmarch.

Note: Book-verse.

* * *

_ '…And Aragorn, being the heir of Isildur, was taken with his mother to dwell in the house of Elrond; and Elrond took the place of his father and came to love him as a son of his own. But he was called Estel, that is "Hope", and his true name and lineage were kept secret at the bidding of Elrond; for the Wise then knew that the Enemy was seeking to discover the heir of Isildur, if any remained upon the earth._

_…"Truly," said Elrond. "Soon, as we account it, though many years of Men must still pass. But there will be no choice before Arwen, my beloved, unless you, Aragorn Arathorn's son, come between us and bring one of us, you or me, to a bitter parting beyond the end of the world. You do not know yet what you desire of me."_

— Tale of Aragorn and Arwen, Appendix A of the Return of the King, The Lord of the Rings

  


The wedding banquet lasted through the night. But the host and hostess were given leave to leave the hall much earlier, for all that were there were currently only those few lingering ones who had not enough ale to last them till morning. Frodo glanced around the room to take in the surroundings, sipping on his wine quietly. Arwen had left the hall first, desiring to come back later to join her husband. At that, Aragorn got up, and motioned to Frodo to join him outside for some private chat.

"She has… some important task to undertake before our night, Frodo," 'Strider' didn't need to be questioned. He seemed to understand this member of his company, and the exquisite curiosity all Hobbits of Fallohidish descent bore. Frodo smiled, and he leaned against the banister. From there, he could see the faint glimmer of both Queen Arwen and her father, embracing each other in the dark of the night.

"With this bitter parting the third age of the sun shall end."

"So it shall," Aragorn was silent again. But then he looked up, and down into Frodo's eyes. "I hear you are writing an account based on yours and Bilbo's adventures. Tell me about it, if you will, Frodo."

"Well, it's about Bilbo's adventure… in the beginning, that is. He'd thought it was over. But then… came the Ring." Frodo shook his head as a shadow passed and a sudden hurt on his shoulder was felt. "But it's gone now, isn't it?"

"Yes. But not all things are resolved, I'm afraid. You still have to return to the Shire."

"Strider… no, Aragorn, Master Elrond won't stay for very long, will he?"

"The Elves are leaving, Frodo," there was a faraway look in his eyes. "All, save one or two that hold this world too dear to part with. And Lord Elrond is not in their number. I hope not. I cannot bear to see him die." The King threw back his head and laughed. "And yet I take his daughter away, more rather to watch her depart this life than him… who is to know if he wouldn't pine away in the land across the Sea?"

"Aragorn…"

"Frodo, there is one story that I'd like to tell you, ere you pass away to your realm, and later on, the one West of the Sea. It would be a pity to let it go unknown, for there are some things in this world that do not have a sound explanation. But it is to be told, Frodo son of Drogo, if not to you, then to another who would bear it."

"I will bear it," the Hobbit smiled. "I will keep it in memory, and I think, Strider, that I can guess what you are about to say. You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, and very much so," Aragorn sighed in relief of Frodo's understanding kindness. "But do not be mislead! I love Arwen as well. She is lovely and gentle and every bit wonderful on her part. But she was not the first to be there for me when all else failed. Together with my mother, Master Elrond had raised me as his own child. It was his hands that were strong and stable in guiding my arrow through the board, and those that were gentle and soft when tending to my wounds, not hers."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Frodo asked, curious. Aragorn laughed, shaking his head.

"He is known for his foresight, how could he not have guessed? He knows, Frodo. It is why he chose to misread my words and actions that bewilders me. Until this day, I know not what there is on his mind."

"Yet there is no doubt that he loves you too, Strider," Frodo his best tried to comfort the newly crowned King. He looked so earnest that Aragorn couldn't help but smile.

"He loves me as his son and child. He always will. He was right when he said that I did not know what I desired of him, when he had said it then. But now I know. And I am glad I did not come to attain it, because I have attained everything I could ever dream of, and want, now."

"I see," Frodo looked down again. Both father and daughter had ceased weeping, and the hour had come where Queen Arwen was to make her return to her bridal chamber. She slipped back, leaving her father standing alone in the growth to watch the waxing moon. With great effort, Aragorn tore his eyes away from his foster father to look at his companion.

"Fare you well," said Aragorn, and he kissed the Hobbit's forehead. "Thank you for your comfort and your patience."

"You're very welcome, your Majesty," Frodo bowed, his grace in doing so making him seem almost Elvish, in his own way. "And farewell, Strider, for like you are Estel in Master Elrond's eyes, you shall always be the hardy and trustworthy Strider in mine."

The two parted; Aragorn into his chamber and Frodo left at the balcony. Lord Elrond was still standing below, gazing at the stars and the moon. The Hobbit paused for a moment, before making his mind and walking down the steps to the moonlit garden below.

"Yes, Master Frodo?"

Frodo came to a halt beside the half-elf. He looked up into eyes of true silver, and a smile that rivaled the starry sky. A tinkle of bells caught the Hobbit's ears as the half-elf tilted his head to regard him, all formalities for the night dropped between them. It somehow made the elf-lord seem vulnerable and ancient, though looks could be deceiving.

"Forgive me if it seems to you that I've been spying, but I noticed you and her Lady Arwen having a chat. I have come to comfort you, if you would accept such a small offer that I can only offer humbly."

"I thank you in advance then, Frodo son of Drogo. You truly are a kind soul." The gray eyes reflected the faint light of the moon, oddly shining in the dark as his ethereal skin did in the twilight. "You do know, don't you, Master Frodo. I know you have been speaking to Elessar."

"Estel, Master Elrond."

Elrond smiled. "Estel. I know of what he spoke to you. I have seen it coming, and I shall lie out the cards and tell you this part of my story. It is not for you to write down, my dear Hobbit, but for you to listen, for there are actions that are hard to explain in this world. It is no secret, this account. I do not wish it to be."

"And so it shall not be," Frodo said. He took the half-elf's cool hand, and kissed the ring on his fair, long finger. Elrond smiled, and patted the Hobbit's curly head.

"You have changed so much, Master Frodo. From the pale, frightened Hobbit who sought refuge in my lands to this charming, gallant hero whom I am at awe of. Now, what can your secret be?"

"I am but the owner of nine fingers. No secrets."

The half-elf laughed for the first time that night. "Now, now, Master Frodo! The night is getting old. Should I follow where Estel had left you? You see, I knew all along what he wanted of me. He knew not to ask, for it was already in my mind. But I could not give it to him, for I have far better to offer.

There would come a day where Arwen, Evenstar of her people would chance upon a mortal with the bidding of her grandmother. Even if I had stopped them and had lived with Estel and then chose to send her over the sea, with myself coming after to ensure her eternal life, she would pine away and die. I cannot forsake my children to unhappiness, Frodo. If she were to die, she would die truly happy once in her life, as would Estel. It is all I can give, as a father to my children."

"The world needs more fathers like you."

"And which father would see his children die on his account? There is no need for more of me, for I pity them who bear resemblance to my burden." He smiled at the nighttime sky. "This is how it shall end, Master Frodo."

Frodo nodded. "There will always be a memory to cherish your sacrifice, my Lord."

"Let us hope so."

And Elrond Half-elven took Frodo's hand in his, and they walked into the hall to resume the celebrations. Thus ended the third age of the Sun, in the white land of Gondor.

~*~*~ END ~*~*~

Note: This isn't the first fic I wrote with this theme na no da. ^^; I stuck as closely as I could to the book, which, unfortunately, seems… out? Blah, I'm not as good as Tolkien-san-sama anyway. So why compete na no ka? Hope you liked it though!


End file.
